


будешь ли ты разочарован, что я уже не тот, кем был раньше

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, и меня запутали, мат и ругательства, они вроде как вместе но сами не поняли, попытки адаптировать речь второгодки рея на русский, прошлый год
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Так значит Рей уже пил кровь Коги...





	будешь ли ты разочарован, что я уже не тот, кем был раньше

**Author's Note:**

> события пасхи андедов (я помню ивент смутно и заранее извиняюсь), с таймлайном может быть беда. рей не умеет пользоваться телефонами даже на втором году (я так сказала).  
>  ~~ужасный спойлер: кровь никто не пьёт в итоге((~~

— Те нужно чо, бля? Выпить кровь? В честь ритуала? Я не ослышался, мусор-чунибё?  
— Ва~нко. Не мог бы ты использовать более благозвучные выражения? Голова болит.

«Ебать, кто это говорит, иди послушай себя год назад», — хотел привычно выплюнуть Кога, но промолчал. Всё равно бес-по-лез-но.  
— Иди нахуй, — поэтому он просто посылает тупого вампира-семпая и возвращается к нотным листам.  
Чёрт.  
Может Рей выбешивает своим поведением столетнего старика и явно припозднившимся синдромом восьмиклассника, но, зараза, талантливый. А как иначе, словно Кога бы пошёл за каким-то бездарем и неудачником…  
Тем временем Рей поднялся из своей коробки — гроба, разумеется — и почти навернулся.  
Идиот скорее всего опять не ел сутки, может упросил близнецов во время перерыва принести ему томатный сок.  
— Иди и поешь уже нормальной еды. Тебе денег на булку дать?  
— Возвращаясь обратно к теме нашей беседы, ва~нко. Это ритуал семьи, и я, как наследник, должен в нём участвовать. Ты не помнишь? Год назад он тоже проводился.

«Харе меня игнорировать», — Кога снова молчит, вместо этого пытаясь вспомнить, сосал ли кровь год назад Рей и…  
А…

Блядь.

Он правда бы предпочёл об этом забыть.

Комната была освещена светом закатного солнца, стояла тишина. Коге нравилось такое время, когда он мог тихонько перебирать струны гитары под присмотром Сакума-семпая. Наконец-то он научится у своего к-к-ку… И вовсе не кумира! Кога хочет стать равным, даже лучше.  
Раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Ммм… Как… На это ответить? Эй, Ко~га?  
— А?.. Эм, просто провести по экрану, там такая зелёная кнопка, Сакума-семпай.  
— О, точна. Спасибо, Ко~га. Щас вернусь, — Рей потрепал Когу по голове, прежде чем выйти, но всё равно стало немного грустно, что семпай отлучился… С постоянными поездками Рея по заграницам у них редко получалось пересекаться (и Коге казалось, что его всё ещё иногда избегают, может, это просто паранойя, но…)  
Кога продолжил играть с меньшим энтузиазмом. Он совсем не пытался вслушаться в разговор семпая по телефону, его это не касается всё же. Только если там не очкастый из храма. Или другой очкастый. Кажется, семпай с кем-то ругался, а потом дверь распахнулась с пинка.  
— Когда уже они отъебутся…  
— Эм, Сакума-семпай?  
— Да, Кога, можешь показать, что ты за два часа намузицировал?  
— Д-да, конечно! Вот, сейчас, — вдох. — Да.

Выдох.

— Что-то случилось, Сакума-семпай? Разговор, я имею в виду.  
— А я думал ты хочешь поскорее удивить меня своими виртуозными навыками или зачем сталкерил меня…  
— Я н-н-н-не сталкер! Ясно? Просто…

Сакума-семпай постоянно убегает или отвлекает, не воспринимает всерьёз, а потом исчезает, не сказав и слова, что Кога узнаёт случайно от других в школе, что ты не знал, Сакума-сан сейчас в Англии или Франции, или пофиг где, но не в Японии.  
Но ничего не сказал.  
А ты сиди и жди, Кога.

— Предки капают на мозги своими тупыми напоминаниями, что нужно быть ответственным, глава семьи, семейные традиции, бла-бла-бла. Высокие слова от людей, которые класть хотели на одного из детей, но что с них взять, верно? — Рей откидывается на спинку стула и Кога пытается думать о сказанном, а не о том, как красиво выглядит семпай при жёлтом, почти красном свете заходящего солнца. Семпай всегда хорошо выглядит, что уж там. — Я бы честно хотел свалить, но полагаю, что на этот раз не получится ловко уехать куда-нибудь, они не отстанут, могут из-под земли достать тебя, если захотят.

На памяти Коги это был первый раз, когда он слышал про семью Рея. Ну, Кога и про свою не рассказывал, поэтому звучит справедливо. Но она у него обычная и теперь он вообще живёт не с ними, а отдельно. Вот семья семпая явно необычная, потому что, во-первых, посмотрите на Рея, во-вторых, традиции и «глава семьи» звучат так, словно они из акристоратии.  
Бля.  
Или они правда арискотраты?  
Как это слово произносится вообще— 

— Я должен собраться в окружении людей в балахонах и какой-то пентаграмме из свечей, ладно, тут я может утрирую, чтобы выпить кровь и исполнить свой долг главы семьи, оч сложно и все дела.  
Кога всё внимательно выслушал и тут…  
— В-выпить кровь?  
— Ага, ну типа, знаешь, вампиры, все дела, — Кога кивнул и сделал вид, что понимает, о чём речь. — Так что они просят меня хотя бы появится и укусить шею какой-то невинной душонки, проблемно на самом деле.

Кровь.  
Вампиры.  
Ритуалы.

Что, блядь, не так с семьёй Рея?!

— Т-то есть, если я правильно понял, — а Кога надеялся, что он всё неправильно понял, и Рей сейчас засмеётся и скажет «шутка, просто хотел посмеяться над тобой, Ко~га», — ты должен притвориться вампиром и выпить чью-то кровь? На самом деле? Серьёзно?  
— Мм, — Рей кивает. — В точку. Так что там у тебя с песней? Показывай, а то скоро уже стемнеет, мне тебя ещё до дома подбросить.  
— Спасибо! То есть, не надо! Я сам дойду!  
— Шлем для тебя я захватил, — Рей пододвигается со стулом ближе, проводит рукой по изгибу гитары и говорит, почти шёпотом. — Ко~га, показывай.

С того случая прошла неделя, Deadmanz не собирались на репетиции, потому что очкастый где-то пропадал (с сомнительным блондином стопроц, которого Сакума-семпай просил остерегаться), Рей опять пропал, поэтому Кога привычно сидел один в клубной комнате наедине с гитарой. Иногда к нему заглядывал Адонис и они болтали о чём-то, иногда ему было настолько скучно, что он пытался ходить на занятия. Но после выговоров от очкастого учителя ему это надоело.

Как обычно Сакума-семпай ворвался как ураган, неожиданно и без предупреждения. Словно и не пропадал, а только вчера подвозил Когу до дома, болтал о чём-то с Каору в лайв-хаусе, и они снова не планировали ничего о новых выступлениях Deadmanz (что настораживало, но Кога продолжал игнорировать, пока Сакума-семпай рядом, ему почти на всё плевать).  
Рей просто спрашивает, как тут Кога поживал, как дела в школе, а потом поделился, как прыгал с крыши на тарзанке, то есть, что блин…  
Если вспомнить, что как-то раз Сакума-семпай сбежал от него через окно, то ничего удивительного.

— Отлучался по тупым семейным делам. Чо как с музыкой? — Рей листает старательно исписанные Когой нотные листы, потому что надо учиться не просто придумывать на ходу и играть на слух, но и познавать грамоту.  
На самом деле он просто пытается впечатлить семпая, то есть стать лучше семпая. И круче.  
— Всё из-за того, эээ, ритуала?  
— Мгм, — Рей убирает листы в сторону и плюхается на пол рядом с Когой, а потом кладёт голову ему на плечо. Кога не дышит. — Я бы лучше выступил на лайве. 

Рей выше, и, даже сидя, ему скорее всего неудобно с головой на плече у Коги, поэтому тот пытается неловко поднять плечо, но семпай только легко проводит по руке и бормочет «нрмльно».  
Так что Кога пытается снова дышать и играет теперь аккуратнее, чтобы не тревожить Рея.

Так спокойно проходит некоторое время, пока Кога не останавливается и вдруг спрашивает:  
— Сакума-семпай, тебе что, реально надо кусать живого человека? Для этой ритуальной фигни?..  
Кога вспоминает, как однажды прокусил язык. Кровь неприятная на вкус. Легко ли вообще прокусить кожу и… А если заразу какую-то подцепишь?  
Проблема точно не в этом.  
Кога отрицает источник проблемы, быть честным с собой у него получается плохо. Когда дело касается Рея, то вообще ужасно. Его хватило на то, чтобы бегать за семпаем повсюду, кричать и просить о внимании, но получив его, он пытался отвернуться и отрицал, что нет, ничего подобного, кто тут ещё фанаточка.

Когда Рей его поцеловал, то Кога почти упал со стула.  
Смотрел ошарашенно, а семпай с привычным выражением лица спросил, а разве не в этом дело.  
Нет, точно нет. Я хочу стать равным тебе, хочу, чтобы ты меня признал, я буду лучше, ярче, сильнее, только смотри, Сакума-семпай.

Почему-то все вокруг понимают, что чувствует Кога, лучше чем он сам. И это бесит, потому что вы всё неправильно интерпретируете, ошибаетесь, может подумать головой нужно не ему, а вам, собрание чудиков. На Кейто он злился всё ещё иногда. Не нравится ему быть как открытая книга.

На Рея злится тяжело, поэтому дрожащей рукой он хватается за край пиджака и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Не уходи. Раз вы все такие умные, то выложите, что там у меня на уме.  
Я буду отрицать это, потому что всё не так.  
Но Рей треплет Когу по волосам и просит прижаться покрепче, чтобы тот не улетел на поворотах.

— Кажется, да, эт прям обязательная часть, — голос Рей возвращает Когу обратно в настоящее.  
— О… И что там, кровь девственницы наверное или как в книжках пишут? — ему немного смешно, но и нервно. Рей выпрямляется и щипает за щёку.  
— Если интересно, то я сам плохо вчитывался в детали, но, кажется, просто нужен кто-то, чью кровь ещё не пили.  
— Ого… Типа кровяная девственность? Или вампирская?  
— Ко~га!  
— Ай, прости, Сакума-семпай. Просто… Это странно, не? Пить кровь какого-то незнакомого человека вряд ли приятно… — пить кровь вообще любого человека сложно назвать приятным времяпрепровождением.  
— Аа, я так рад, что у меня есть беспокоящиеся обо мне кохаи, как Ко~га, — Кога бормочет под нос «ничо я не беспокоюсь о тебе» и начинает убирать гитару в чехол, время уже позднее. — Вообще они ещё не выбрали человека для ритуала…

Неудивительно, кто вообще на такое согласится? Кога перекидывает ремень от чехла через плечо, и тут он чувствует дыхание на своей коже.  
Шее.

— Ко~га, не хочешь мне помочь?

Клыки легко касаются его шеи.

Кога зажмуривается и боится пошевелиться, но через секунду дыхание с шеи и давление пропадает.

— На самом деле я же ещё несовершеннолетний, так что мне не нужно пить кровь. Только сделать вид, разыграть представление, — Рей поднимает свою сумку с пола и небрежно поправляет волосы. — Тебя подбросить, Ко~га?

С трудом он заставляет своё тело снова слушаться его, когда у него успели так вспотеть ладони?..  
— Ко~га?..  
Кога вылетает из клубной комнаты и не оглядывается назад.

От воспоминаний пылали щёки и болела голова. Разумеется он забыл это, постарался выкинуть как можно дальше. Потому что после ритуала Рей пропал, Deadmanz распались, а Кога пытался не размякнуть как последний слабак.  
Вернувшись, Рей соглашался почти со всем. Новый юнит? Здорово. Название? Оставляй, какое хочешь.  
На мотоцикле с семпаем Кога больше не катался.  
Потом в клубной комнате появился гроб, который скорее был для Коги, чем для Рея. Или того, что от него осталось.

— И я тут причём? Не проси меня только искать для тебя того, кто согласится. И других не напрягай своими тупыми проблемами, понял?  
— Ванко такой злой и совсем не любит меня, — Рей надулся. — Хорошо, я могу попросить Каору, думаю.  
Кога попытался представить, как Рей подходит к этому самому натуральному натуралу на всю школу и спрашивает, не будет ли тот против принять участие в сомнительном кровососущем ритуале для пасхи.  
Восхитительно, может попросить близнецов сфотографировать выражение ужаса на лице отлынивающего семпая. Интересно, получится ли с помощью таких угроз заставить Каору появляться на репетициях?

— Удачи. И посмотри песни, неделю лежат. Сходи ещё в душ, а не пытайся помыть голову в туалете под раковиной.  
— Ванко всё же заботится обо мне, хороший мальчик~

«Да кому ты сдался», — хочется прошипеть, но грустная реальность. Всё же сдался Коге, даже если самому Рею и дела до него теперь нет. Наверное. С этой маской сложно понять, о чём тот вообще думает.

— Отъебись.  
— Но знаешь, Ко~га, — когда он успел!.. — у тебя всё равно самая вкусная кровь~

Кога не двигается с места. Его словно кинули снова на год назад. Когда Сакума-семпай звал его по имени, когда они сидели вместе, а Кога играл на гитаре. Когда можно было уткнуться в спину Рея, прижаться сильнее, оправдывая это безопасностью и чтобы не улететь на поворотах. Когда… 

— Надеюсь, что сегодня Рицу угостит меня чаем~


End file.
